Akt 1: Wiener Blut
Der erste Teil der Wien-Handlung, der von Leitners Tod und Sandras erstem Ball abgegrenzt wird, diente als Einstieg in die Welt von Ummei - under the moon of blood. Er zeichnet sich vor allem durch seine Kürze aus. Ablauf Erster Tag Am 27. Januar 2009 wurde Seth MacLeod von Friedrich Leitner in ein Kaffeehaus gebeten, wo Letzterer dem Erstgenannten Informationen über D versprach. Allerdings kam es nicht zu diesem Austausch, da der Österreicher durch einen Pfeil der Vampirjägerin Shay van Helsing niedergestreckt wurde. Unwissend darüber, wer seinen Informanten getötet hatte, brach Seth in einen nahegelegenen Park auf, wo er mit der Jägerin und Candy Lavesque zusammentraf. Dort wurden sie jedoch von einem Werwolf bedrängt, worauf sie sich dazu entschieden, sich in Shays Wohnung zurückzuziehen. Dieser Ort erwies sich jedoch nicht als sicher, da die drei im Folgenden von jenem Werwolf, der sie bis dorthin verfolgt hatte, so wie einem radikalen Vampirjäger bedroht wurden. Nach einem Zusammenstoß zwischen den beiden Parteien, der in einer Verwundung von Seth und dem Lykanthropen Aidan, sowie dem Tod des Vampirjägers endete, verbrachte das Trio die Nacht in der Wohnung. Zweiter Tag Im Willen, endlich mehr über den mysteriösen D-Virus herauszufinden, brach Seth noch in der Nacht bei der Botschaft der Britischen Vampirbehörde BUHA in Wien ein, wo er von Dorian Harcott und dessen Bodyguard empfangen wurde. Der alte Vampirjäger enthüllte ihm schließlich den anscheinenden Grund für Seths Infektion: Der Virus sollte alle Vampire, und schließlich ihn selbst auslöschen. Um Seths Schweigen zu sichern, brannte Dorian ihm ein silbernes Kreuz auf die Schulter, und ließ ihn blutend zurück. Da die beiden Mädchen sich jedoch bereits Sorgen um ihn machten, konnten sie ihn noch retten, bevor ihm Schlimmeres passiert wäre. Im Laufe des Tages trafen die drei auch auf Valentin Nox, einen Freund von Shay. Abigail Merioneth, eine Freundin von Seth, und englische Vampirjägerin im Dienst der BUHA, erhielt von William und dem Butler Jonathan Godalming Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Vampirs, und reiste am selben Tag noch an. Nach einem Besuch bei BUHA und einem Treffen mit Dorians Sekretärin Hunter Rains war sie bereit, ihren Freund zu finden. Allerdings wurde sie, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, von einem Mann mit Dorians Stimme entführt. Vor diesem und dessen Handlangern entkam sie mit Mühen, und wurde von Valentin aufgelesen. Währenddessen stellte Aidan fest, das seine Kampfeswunde schlimmer war, als zuerst gedacht, und, eine Ansteckung mit D befürchtend, konsultierte er seinen Arzt. Dieser riet ihm, sich zur Lösung des Problems den Verursacher, also die BUHA, vorzunehmen. Dritter Tag Am folgenden, recht ereignislosen Tag, erhielten ein Großteil der Hauptcharaktere eine Einladung von Cassandra MacAllister, Seths Exfreundin, zu einem Tanzball, welche sie - aus unverständlichen Gründen - annahmen. Auch trafen die vom Flughafen heimkehrenden Helden an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal auf Eliah W. F. Brannon, genannt "Doc", welcher zuvor Aidan beraten hatte, und nun aus eigenen Motiven den Ball besuchen würde. Der Werwolf war währenddessen zur Vampirjägerbehörde aufgebrochen, wo er dem Wissenschaftler Truman Brown begegnete. Diesen zwang er dazu, sich eine Substanz einzuflößen, von der er glaubte, sie enthalte den D-Virus. Aufgrund der aus diesem Glauben resultierenden Panik erlitt Brown einen Herzanfall, welcher zu seinem Tod führte. Allerdings reichte dies aus, um Aidan davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht infiziert war. Vierter Tag Am Abend des 30. Januars veranstaltete Cassandra schließlich ihren Tanzball, zu dem Seth, Shay, Candy, Val, Eliah und Abigail eingeladen erschienen. Während der Veranstaltung flößte der anwesende Kleinkriminelle Hartmann Kruger Shay eine bewusstseinsverändernde Droge ein, was dazu führte, dass sie ihre Zuneigung zu Seth offen ausdrückte. Ihren Auftrag, Sandras Begleitung, den reichen Industriellen Viktor Beringer auszuschalten, konnte Shay zu ihrem Glück vorher erfolgreich durchführen. Im Lauf des Abends enthüllte sich Cassandra nicht nur als Exfreundin von Seth, sondern auch von Aidan, der überraschenderweise auftauchte, und den Türsteher, einen weiteren von Dorians Männern namens Newton Ackerman ausschaltete. Cassandra war in der Lage, Aidan zu bezirzen, worauf dieser über die Dächer der Stadt flüchtete, um ihren Willen auszuführen. Das Ende des Balls behielt eine weitere Überraschung vor - Dorian Harcott erschien mit seinem Wagen, und räumte Eliah aus dem Weg, welcher gerade sein Ziel des Abends, Kruger, gepfählt hatte. Der Störung durch "Doc" entledigt, widmete Dorian sich seinem Plan... Wichtige Charaktere Protagonisten *Seth MacLeod *Shay van Helsing *Candy Lavesque *Valentin Nox *Abigail Merioneth *Eliah "Doc" Brannon Antagonisten *Dorian Harcott *Cassandra MacAlister *Aidan Delany Nebenpersonen *Santiago Maddox - der Vampirjäger der Seth und Shay attackierte *Truman Brown - der Wissenschaftler, der das angebliche D trank *Friedrich Leitner - Seths vampirischer Informant *Hartmann Kruger - ein österreichischer Drogenhändler *Viktor Beringer - Sandras Ballbegleitung Sonstiges Abgesehen von seiner Kürze ist das wichtigste Kennzeichen des Handlungsteils, dass er noch unter dem alten Namen der Geschichte, "Ein Herz für Vampire- RPG" eingeordnet wurde. Der Grund dafür ist offensichtlich - er war die erste Handlung, die sich jemals ereignete. Auch zeichnet sich die Wiener Story-Arc durch das Auftauchen mehrerer Personen aus, die durch Author Existence Failure wieder aus der Handlung ausschieden. Das RPG würde auch in Zukunft mit einigen solcher Fälle zu tun bekommen. Kategorie:Handlung (Ummei)